Trillicitos
by Vistoria
Summary: Como bien decía Naruto, se necesitaba una buena follada para tener tres hijos de una sola partida.
Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

La idea y escritura de esta historia es de mi completa autoria. Prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.

* * *

 **.**

 **.:T** rillicitos **:.**

 **.**

* * *

Su incertidumbre y pánico comenzaron aquel día en el que con su pereza habitual Shikamaru le comentó:

―Tenten se ve muy bonita… parece que estuviera embarazada.

Las palabras de vago genio de Konoha lo sorprendieron enormemente, más aún el tono despreocupado con el que lo decía. Era como si estuviera comentándole a las nubes que la maestra de armas pudiese estar embarazada.

―¿Por qué dices eso? ―preguntó sin poder disimular la sorpresa y preocupación.

Como única respuesta el heredero de los Nara se encogió de hombros.

―Se ve más linda ―repitió―. Kurenai tenía esa misma apariencia cuando estaba embarazada.

Neji Hyūga dirigió su mirada hacia su compañera que estaba jugando con algunos niños a unos metros de donde ellos se encontraban. Él la veía igual que siempre: con sus ropas sueltas, su particular peinado, su alegre sonrisa y sus sonoras carcajadas. Como siempre.

―Me pregunto quién será el afortunado padre ―cuestionó Shikamaru al viento.

―No lo sé ―respondió por inercia el Hyūga sin despegar sus opalinos ojos de la chica.

Shikamaru Nara se despidió con su habitual pereza, comentó con desgano algo acerca de la embajadora de la arena, luego le recordó a Neji la problemática reunión del viernes y se marchó dejándolo parado como imbécil en medio de la calle completamente sumido en un realidad paralela en la que sólo podía ver a su compañera saltar y correr persiguiendo a niños invisibles.

 _Niños… niños… muchos niños pequeños._

¿Tenten embarazada? ¿Cómo podía estar Tenten embarazada?

Eso era más que obvio, pero su mentalidad de genio se había ido a la mierda con las distraídas y despreocupadas palabras de Shikamaru.

¿Qué haría él si Tenten realmente estuviese embarazada?

En realidad, él no haría nada porque no tendría que cargar con un vientre gigante por alrededor de cuatro meses*, tampoco sufriría de vómitos ni antojos. Neji no se sentiría cansado de hacer nada, no dormiría quince horas al día ni tampoco sufriría ninguna de las molestias referentes a un embarazo. Realmente a él no le afectaría en nada que Tenten estuviese embarazada.

¿Por qué se preocupaba entonces?

No tenía nada por lo que temer, sólo habían sido palabras dichas al viento por el hombre con más intelecto de la aldea, aquel que sabía sobre mujeres embarazadas porque aparte de ser padrino del hijo de su sensei, también tenía una hija con la hermana del Kazekage.

Estúpido Shikamaru. Nadie lo obligó a ser tan inteligente y promiscuo.

Él era un genio prodigio de su clan, Shikamaru era un genio estratega con un coeficiente intelectual superior al de Neji, pero al final de cuentas el Nara era un estúpido que decía estupideces: Tenten **NO** estaba embarazada… _eso sería problemático._

Problemático había sido que el Nara hubiese traído al mundo al heredero de su clan con sólo dieciocho años, más problemático aún que la madre del niño fuera tres años mayor que el padre. Shikamaru y Temari eran los problemáticos, él no tenía porque ser igual que el Nara.

No porque Shikamaru fuera padre joven todos tenían que ser iguales.

Definitivamente Tenten **NO** estaba embarazada.

Retornó hacia los terrenos Hyūga satisfecho de ésta conclusión, No tenía de qué preocuparse: Tenten **NO** estaba embarazada. No tenía cómo, ni dónde, ni de quién, así que él **NO** tenía de qué preocuparse.

Shikamaru y Tenten no tenían nada que ver. Si el Nara quería ser padre no significaba que Tenten quisiera ser madre _¿Cierto?_

Las absurdas conclusiones que le imponía a su mente no lograban convencerlo por más de cinco segundos y aun cuando intentara creer que no había forma que Tenten pudiese estar embarazada, él sabía que sí… _y muchas_.

La incertidumbre y preocupación no lo abandonaron en los siguientes días. Siempre que veía a Tenten intentaba ver algo diferente en ella, pero su magnífica visión continuaba viéndola de la misma forma.

¿Sería acaso que estaba tan acostumbrado a verla que no notaba diferencias?

Eran tantos años juntos que ya la conocía a la perfección; cada mínimo detalle en ella él lo sabía reconocer. No había forma en que no pudiese notar si su compañera estaba embarazada.

Y si fuera así ¿Por qué ella no se lo había contado? ¿Sería que Tenten no confiaba lo suficiente en él como para contarle ese tipo de cosas?

Definitivamente conocía tanto a su compañera que estaba seguro que ella jamás le ocultaría algo así.

Las palabras que Shikamaru le dedicó al viento y su preocupación fueron finalmente confirmadas con el primer desmayo de la maestra de armas y la seguidilla de cosas que le ocurrieron; todas ellas características de un embarazo.

Neji se alarmó de sobremanera, por lo que, harto de la intriga, le sugirió que fuera al hospital a confirmar su peor temor. Después de cuatro días de insistencia, Tenten fue a ratificar lo que era una verdad absoluta.

Sería padre. Tenten **SÍ** estaba embarazada… _de trillizos_.

¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel con él? **El destino era una mierda.**

Estaba literalmente jodido ¿Cómo le explicaría a su honorable familia que sería padre a los veinte con una chica que ni siquiera era su novia? Al menos no formalmente.

Tres… tres pequeños a los cuales sus ojos delatarían como miembros del respetable clan Hyūga; familia ancestral que durante años había mantenido en el mundo ninja el respeto y nobleza que con esfuerzo habían conseguido. Esfuerzo que él mando a la mierda.

Tres hijos… de una vez. **El destino era realmente cruel.**

Según sus vastos conocimientos sabía que era muy probable que él, hijo de un hombre que tenía un gemelo, pudiese engendrar igual tipo de vástagos, pero nunca llegó a creer que podía agregarse uno más.

Gemelos era algo razonable, pero _**¡¿Trillizos?!**_

Informó a su clan el acontecimiento tal cual le estuviese contando a su tío que llovería. Como era de esperarse las reacciones fueron variadas, pero finalmente el clan logró aceptar que habría un integrante nuevo en la familia, porque ellos no sabían que se había multiplicado por tres. Pequeño detalle que el prodigio prefirió ocultar al menos hasta que sus hijos nacieran.

Neji Hyūga en sus veinte años de vida nunca había tenido que soportar tantas burlas, comentarios, preguntas y etcéteras como en el momento en que sus amigos, cercanos y en general la aldea entera, se enteraron que sería padre.

Pocos sabían que eran tres, sólo los amigos más cercanos, uno de ellos el shinobi más escandaloso que podía haber nacido en el mundo ninja: Naruto.

―Creo… ―comentó un día mientras almorzaban ramen―, que para tener tres hijos de una sola vez se necesita una muy buena follada.

Las risas y burlas después de las sabias palabras del Uzumaki no se hicieron de esperar. Neji tuvo que bajar la cabeza y seguir comiendo mientras Kiba, Chouji, el tarado de Naruto y Sai comentaban acerca de él, Tenten y lo bien que lo pasaron mientras creaban a esos tres pequeños Hyūgas.

El heredero del Bōke estaba seguro que nunca antes se había sonrojado tanto: la rabia y la vergüenza lo invadían, al igual que otro tipo de recuerdos que involucraban a Tenten y, como bien decían sus amigos, las pasionales jornadas que los llevaron a tener tres hijos al mismo tiempo.

Trillizos… trillicitos.

 **Sencillamente el destino lo odiaba.**

Por su parte Tenten parecía igual que siempre; poco le importaban los comentarios y todo lo que decían referente a su embarazo. Según todos se veía más hermosa, más feliz… radiante. Para Neji seguía siendo la misma.

No notaba diferencia en ella porque para él Tenten siempre había sido una mujer feliz, sumamente hermosa y radiante. No la veía diferente simplemente porque estaba tan enamorado de ella que las sorpresas eran diarias; Tenten era la única persona que lograba hacerlo cada día un poco más dichoso.

Quizás tres hijos al mismo tiempo eran algo inesperado, pero ya era tarde de arrepentirse de sus actos y aunque tratara, sabía que nunca se arrepentiría de haber hecho todo lo que hizo y seguiría haciendo junto a Tenten. _**La madre de sus trillicitos.**_

 _ ***.*.*.***_

 _ ***.*.***_

 _ ***.***_

 _ **(*) me refiero a que son cuatro meses aproximadamente de un vientre más notorio, los primeros apenas se percibe.**_

Otra vieja, sólo para recordar y causar nostalgia de lo mucho que soñaba con momentos felices antes que Kishiputo decidiera matar a Neji sin una buena razón (vamos! que el NaruHina igual fue forzado, perfectamente podría haber sucedido sin tener que matar a Neji... maldito Kishiputo. Mil veces maldito)

En fin, como dije en las anteriores es que me dio nostalgia llevar tanto tiempo desaparecida.

Recuerden que esta historia (y las otras dos que subí) las escribí cuando Neji todavía no moría y el manga estaba lejos de terminar.

Pronto tendrán noticias mías. Nos leemos!

¿Reviews?


End file.
